Within Nightmare : True End?
by ArnaudB
Summary: One-shoot of an alternate for a planned story that will probably never come to light. One cruel act of madness where no genius can withstand. Unable to distinct reality and imagination leave the greatest horror. Subtly hinted LLxCC.


**Introduction :** In waiting to finish the new chapters of my stories to be done, I stumbled upon an old possible ending to a CG-stories that I wrote a couple of years ago. Since the story that should have been called "Within Nightmares" will probably never be done (my CG trilogy is long enough already), I decided to post this after rewriting it with the myself that is more experienced than back then. If someone is willing to take the ideas here to start a story, do not hesitate! (And tell me, I'd love to read it!).

I don't own Code Geass nor his awesome characters, but I sure wish I owned C.C.

The plot :

After Lelouch died at the end of R2, he found himself restarting all over from Shinjuku onward. Yet he can never be sure if he's dreaming or living in reality, every-time he settle for one side, something defeat his conclusion. Unable to decide he start the rebellion again, fighting once again for the sake of his sister whom he fear might not even be real! In addition unrelenting nightmares come at him without warning, nightmares which he cannot discern from the 'reality' he lives in, people betraying, killing himself or those he loves endlessly. His sanity being destructed he try to find support in C.C, confident who might not be real either. After many tribulations and horrors he finally crush all his foes and believe he can live with those he love.

The One-shoot :

The followed one-shot is the alternate end happening after 'the end' which rise the curtain to the last tragedy of 'Within Nightmares', a last act of madness. Worst, one single hint lead to think that all the events in 'reality' might have been real!

* * *

><p><strong>Code Geass : Within Nightmares : And...<strong>

* * *

><p>A long nightmare was over, plans, deceptions, the endless web of plots within plots faded into nothingness. The nightmare, those horrible dreams would no longer trap him. A smile, quiet and finally relaxed appeared as the bright sun forced his eyes closed, ever so slowly he raised a hand over his head, his eyes slightly opening to watch the blue sky devoid of cloud. The light of midday showered him in a warm light.<p>

_'Wasn't it dawn?'_

He blinked a few times, noticing his vision was blurred since some time. He tried to glance on the side, toward his accomplice, toward his lover who accompanied him so far. His eyes refused to move, sounds, hundred of them reached his ears like hundred of distant voices whispering a rumor around him. Where was she? Where was the one who supported him when he couldn't distinct between reality and dream? The green herb could no longer be felt, its eyes refusing to look lower and confirm the fact and yet he already felt, _know, _that there was no vegetation around him anymore.

_'What?'_

The fight was over, the wars were won, they were all safe. So what was happening? The world blurred event further, the sounds lost briefly then coming again. Would he repeat again? All that he had done, wasn't it reality? Was he having a nightmare once again? His body trembled, shaking under a cold child that the hot climate couldn't shield him from. His head moved to the side, under him the herb now felt like a diagonal hard surface. His unfocused eyes lost focus and his head moved again, facing ahead.

_'What?'_

Faces he knew, people so familiar he could see their features without looking. Every one of them standing away, each bound on pillars planted on a mobile platform. The gray color of prisoner's uniforms wore by every last of them. A voice, a closer one, whispered something but his wavering senses were unable to recognize the words, or maybe he didn't want to understand. A shadow moved before his head, hiding the sky, and he mechanically turned his head toward the hand's owner.

_'It can't, It can't-'_

Two blue eyes looked at him in confusion, the person before him was cloe to him and yet his mind refused to process, to accept who the girl was, to see the chains she wore.

_'No...'_

He stood up, his body staggering as much as his mind danced in a whirlpool of rising horror. He closed his eyes and the feeling of blood running from his lips as he bite them, it felt so sickly real. The many voices had vanished, a lingering silence invading the universe. An ominous feeling of unease creeping, crawling from everywhere toward his beat-up mind. His mouth opened as his body shook again, the sun continuing to shine brightly disregarding his own impression of increasing darkness.

_'IT CAN'-'_

He didn't care to hide the shock, the horror, the insanity he so long repressed from prying eyes. Nor the silent crowd on both sides nor his comrades and enemies before him could restrain the terrible liberation. An absolute sensation of bot falling and rising, being teared apart like when the nightmares went from bad to worst. He raised his own right hand before his eyes and starred at the red color, crimson testament staining the hand and the clothes covering his body. The clothes that had been white and gold, he could feel the redness still liquid.

_Cling_

A metallic, lone sound present among the crackling silence, the sound echoed loudly on his ears. Despite his plea for it to stop his body turned toward the source.

_'S$^pfù'_

By reflex a name came to his mind, distorted by his attempt at denying what couldn't possibly be real. The named one concealed behind an all too familiar mask and costume, his obscure alter-ego. The sword the named hold had fallen to the ground while the mask starred immobile above him.

_'Then...'_

His eyes tore themselves away from the vision, stumbling onto the sight of a loyal follower, the loyal cyborg standing on the right. Immobile, a hand still raised after giving a command. Something caught his eyes again, the red liquid again, the substance know as _blood_ trailing down the diagonal platform, all the way from an entity named Zero to him.

_'It was...It's mine...?'_

Slowly his eyes arrived on his own body, the white clothes he once wore now stained crimson by a spot at his left side. The exclamation from Zero, the words of the little girls, were left unheard. His mind too engulfed into a maddening terror, an impossible nightmare, a frightening feeling of reality.

_'Then...'_

He tore apart the stained materials that were his clothes without the slightest effort and his bare illogically muscled chest appeared to him. One excess of flesh stood darkly at the place were the sword had stabbed, the wound already gone.

_'No...'_

The cursed symbol didn't vanish, behind his own eyes that feeling, that power, could still be felt, blazing with power.

_'No!'_

The feeling drowned him, the current scene becoming mercilessly impossible to deny, old words pronounced by a murderous princess echoed in his ears.

_'Code, Geass, feed on pain, fears and destruction. Never satisfied, they'll seek it endlessly.'_

But those words were said during a nightmare. They shouldn't-couldn't, be real. All of a sudden he couldn't hold back the bloody tears that flooded from his eyes, nor the rising scream that took over his throat and mouth.

_'All... all of it...'_

Just a creation of the Code, playing with him in order to quench his hunger. A fake reality, an already faded world that had finally reached happiness. Gone from all existence.

_'NO!'_

His screams exploded, as an inescapable torment, rising in the burning air, shaking the heart and soul of those listening in fear. It ended, as suddenly as it began and the man fell, his own hands giving him the support his legs could no more offer him.

_'no.'_

A last, weak and resigned protestation flashed through his lips and hung on his lips before the Black Prince finally gave up.

_'...'_

A long silence, unbroken till the entity named Zero took a precarious step forward. Then the fallen man's body shook.

_"h...a...ha...ha"_

And then _He_ rose to his feet-

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

-laughing in a mad voice, devoid of any hint of sanity, uncaring of the rest of the world watching him with an ominous unnameable feeling. Frighteningly slowly, his laughed diminished before stopping abruptly. _His_ eyes starred at the pathetic incarnation of his ancient alter-ego. Two eyes completely black filled themselves with red thundering lightning, the sky turning impossibly red as the antique curse rushed, gathered, within _His _eyes. The white clothes were tore apart once more as the dark manifestation of the cursed power manifested itself within the physical realm.

_"Then..."_

The living beings know as humans watching the transformation merely stared, unable to act as an horrific fascination rooted them in place, as a crushed short-lived hope was destroyed right before their very eyes.

_"Let's Destroy This World..."_

A few words of an inhuman entity, dazSPOKENdf in a low and sickening tone.

_"And Destroy It Again!"_

* * *

><p><strong>TRUE END<strong>


End file.
